Ultron Sigma vs Doctor StrangeFate
Discription On the season finale of the Black Dragon 4 Season 1. Its Amalgamations of Magic vs Machine. Doctor Fate and Doctor Strange come together (literally) to fight the fusion of Ultron and Sigma Interlude Wiz: In all of fiction when one can rise to rival gods or simple bring justice to the world. It is always the question of how it should be done. Boomstick: Should bring the machines or bring the spell books. Wiz: And what better way to find out then with the fusions of some of the most powerful in all of comic book fiction. Boomstick: Ultron Sigma, the robotic terror of the Marvel vs Capcom universe. Wiz: And Doctor StrangeFate, sole survivor of the Amalgam universe. Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a death battle. Ultron Sigma Wiz: We exist in a multiverse that spans over several universes. And between all of them, their are some who know about the alternate realties. Boomstick: One of these individuals is Thanos, the bad guy who had dreams of conquering one of these universe an impressing lady death with a snap of his fingers. But in order to conquer the Capcom universe. Thanos enlisted the help of one of the deadliest creations, in his universe. Ultron. Wiz: Ultron agreed to help with the conquering but then when he tried to breach it, everything went wrong. Boomstick: Ultron met Sigma and after some bickering, the two decided to work together. When Ultron brought Thanos to see their ally, Ultron attacks Sigma and uploads his consciousness into Ultron. Wiz: With their brains merged, Ultron attacked Thanos and stole the reality and space gems, capturing Thanos, and using the infinity stons to become Ultron Sigma. We are born of two universes. Each of them imperfect, each of them afflicted with the cancer of organic life. From their ruins, a new universe shall be forged, in the fire of the stones of reality, and space. All life remade in our image, in steel, free from the sins of flesh. We are Ultron Sigma. We are your god! Wiz: Ultron Sigma is incredibly powerful, extremely durable, and insanely deadly. Boomstick: He can fly, shoot energy beams, teleport short distances, has increased intellect, and can transfer consciousness into other bodies. Wiz: Less than 3 months after coming into existence, Ultron Sigma conquered the kingdom of X-Guard and infected them with an evolved version of the Sigma Virus. Boomstick: This version can not only infect robots, but also humans and slowly convert them into metal. Extreme exposere can convert them in less than a day and directly from him converted Thor in just a few hours. Wiz: Ultron Sigma was staying in power in X-guard until a group of super hero's showed up to try and bring him down. Boomstick: But Ultron Sigma didn't like that so he sent his army of drones and controlled X-guardians to fight them. Bad news is, they aren't so durable. Wiz: That's right. Most of the drones cant take a single arrow to the face, fortunately Ultron Sigma is much more durable. Boomstick: So he attacked the hero's and single handedly took them down. Wiz: He showed up multiple times and kept beating them, until Thanos came back, looking for revenge. Though with the help of a huge amount of electrical blasts, Thanos proceded to beat Ultron Sigma down Boomstick: Apparently, fusing worlds weakened the defenses of the stone and allowed it to be cracked. This made him feel pain for the first time. Wiz: But the Finale time the hero's and him met was not the best for Ultron Sigma. Thanks to some trickery from Dante, Ultron Sigma turned into the most powerful version of him. Ultron Omega. Ultron Omega: We cannot be destroyed, we are perfect … We are ULTRON OMEGA! Boomstick: Hang on Wiz. I though that the Soul Stone turned him into Ultron Omega. Wiz: Yes and no. The lack of a Soul means that Ultron Sigma had no way to contain the power which caused him to go insane and destroy his original body, turning him into Ultron Omega. Boomstick: Ok... I think. Wiz: Ultron Omega is ridiculously powerful. He can drain the life from his enemies, turn his hands into giant blades, fire stun beams, create electrical beams and fire and giant laser that can bring down a foe to half his health. Boomstick: Bad news is, he can't heal himself, Also, he can't really move he's kind of connected to the Throne Room now. Wiz: Also the Soul stone prevented the sigma virus, making it unable to spread and infect and destroying Ultron Omega cured the virus, ending the threat once and for all. Boomstick: Still Ultron Sigma is one of the strongest foes the Avengers have ever faced, Anyone who casually knocks Mjolnir out of flight is a force to be reckoned with. Ultron Sigma: Heros, we admire your Spirit. Now, with the Soul Stone... We'll take it from you. Doctor StrangeFate Wiz: Charles Xavier was already a powerful mutant, but he became one of the most powerful beings in the universe when he was hiking in the Himalayan's. Boomstick: Though that has to be impossible. Have you seen Charles, he can climb in that wheelchair. Wiz: No no no. Lets back up a bit. Before this universe existed there were two super gods. Both of them wanting to destroy each other. In order to do this, they had their two respective universe fight and who ever lost would get erased. But some of the most powerful people in their universe, The Living Tribunal and The Spectre, decided that they didn't like that and in order to prevent this, fused the Marvel and DC universes. Therefore, some characters have completely different origions. Boomstick: OK... I think I get it. Moving on. Wiz: Right. Anyway, Charles was hiking in the Himalayan's and would have frozen to death, if Nabu the Ancient one, wasn't their to help him. Boomstick: Nabu began teaching Charles the ways of magic. Because that makes since. "Oh, I found this dude alone in the mountains, better teach him magic." Wiz: And with Charles' already powerful mutant mind, he surpassed his teacher and donned the Helmet of StrangeFate. Boomstick: That is a terrible name for an amalgam. We have Doctor Strange and Doctor Fate, Eh well just combined the names, it'll be fine. Wiz: While Doctor StrangeFate's true power is unknown, it is assumed he has powers similar to that of both of the magic doctors. Boomstick: This includes summoning energy, flying, teleportation, summoning mystic chains, telekinesis, telepathy, soul banishment and creating weapons to destroy your enemy, as well as super human enhancements like super speed, strength, durability and reflexes. Wiz: Strangefate's true power however is in his vast knowledge. He was one of the few people to know that his world was an Amalgamation and attempted to stop its collapse when the two separated. Boomstick: So he sent out some servents to find the keys that would be used to separate them, so he could destroy they. They lay in some guy named access. Wiz: But when they brought to StrangeFate. He found out that he didn't have them. What a shame. They were actually inside amalgamations of Captain America/Superman and Wolverine/Batman. Boomstick: And because of that, he was unable to stop the separation of the universe's, the characters to separate and Doctor StrangeFate to be gone once again. … Wiz: Not quite. StrangeFate actually survived the destruction by implanting a piece of his memory into the mind of Doctor Strange. In here, he corrupted strange and made him reunite the Justice League and X-Men once again. And when the met again, StrangeFate came out of hiding. Boomstick: With a single touch, he merged two of them into a new amalgam, creating his universe from scratch once again. Wiz: Until he was defeated by strange and was sent to a pocket universe to live in his own universe. Boomstick: But he isn't unbeatable. Like Fate, the helmet is a big weak point and even though he is basically a combination, only two people were ever known to where the helm of StrangeFate there is no true StrangeFate. Wiz: Also its worth noting that he doesn't have the combinecd power as a weakened version of him was beaten by doctor strange. Boomstick: But given the things that Strange has done, That's still impressive. Doctor StrangeFate: What's happening... is the rebirth of the universe. I failed once to preserver, I wont fail again! Pre-Death Battle Location: X-guard Inside the throne room, Ultron Omega sits on his throne. He stares out at the city beneath his rule. Ultron-Sigma: This city fell in the blink of an eye, soon the rest of the multiverse will join it. Suddenly a soldier runs in. Sire, there is a magician at the gates, he is here to destro-'' But the soldier is struck with a blast of energy and Doctor StrangeFate appears at the gate. '''Doctor StrangeFate: Ultron-Sigma!' Ultron Sigma: Who did Strange send to destroy me this time. Doctor StrangeFate: I am Doctor StrangeFate and I am here to destroy you. Ultron Sigma: You are a waste of my time, be gone. Ultron sigma fires a beam which StrangeFate teleports away from and fires a blast of energy. Ultron Sigma leaps up from the chair and charges at him. Ultron Sigma: Fine. I will destroy you. Fight! Who will be Victorious? Ultron Sigma Doctor StrangeFate (Creator's Note: I apologized for the erasing of the votes. Trying to fix a typo caused the votes to be deleted. Please vote again.) Death Battle Ultron Sigma immediately fires a lazer at StrangeFate who teleports out of the way and fires a beam of energy which sends Ultron Sigma into a wall. Ultron Sigma: Fine then. Ultron Sigma stands up and teleports behind StrangeFate and grabs and throws him through a wall. StrangeFate creates a clone and they both fire energy spheres at Ultron Sigma. He simply knocks the energy away. He uses the reality stone and suddenly StrangeFate finds himself in a wall. Ultron fires an energy beam at him and constantly remakes to wall to trap StrangeFate until StrangeFate releases a beam of energy and teleport's behind him and grabs him and teleports both of them to the dark kingdom. Ultron Sigma: Die! StrangeFate: Not today. Not until you cease to exist. Ultron Sigma stands up and charges at StrangeFate. StrangeFate blasts Ultron Sigma and sends him into a rock formation. A big explosion sends an earthquake through the dark kingdom. Ultron Sigma pulls out his lazer sword and StrangeFate summons a staff. The two swing there weapons and the result sends a stream of energy out from the impact. Cracks appear in the reality of the dark kingdom. Ultron Sigma grabs StrangeFate and throw him into a wall. StrangeFate stands and create illusions to distract him. Thousands of fake StrangeFates surround Ultron Sigma and all fire a stream on energy. The plan seems to be working until Ultron Sigma uses the Reality ston and destroys the clones. Ultron Sigma: I grow tired of these games Ultron Sigma grabs the real StrangeFate but He teleports away and lifts the rocks of the Dark Kingdom and hurl them at Ultron Sigma. Ultron Sigma just cuts through the boulders until one huge boulder ran into him. Ultron Sigma Used the Space Stone to shirnk the boulder. But just as he did that, StrangeFate crashes into him and sends him into the ground. StrangeFate fires a huge beam of energy down at Ultron Sigma and two beam meet. The resulting energy of the two blasts start tearing apart the reality of the Dark Kingdom. Eventually reality shatters and they both fly stop firing to look at the destruction they just cuased. Ultron Sigma: Look at this. The destruction the two of us did. StragneFate: You are a monster. Ultron Sigma: No. I am a vison. The two clash with unbelievable force. Energy flies off and a blind light envelopes everything. When it clears StrangeFate is unconcious as Ultron Sigma stands up. Ultron Sigma: And you are not part of my future. Suddenly Ultron Sigma reels in pain. Ultron Sigma: What? What is this? StragneFate: What do you think? Inside the coded mind of Ultron Sigma, StrangeFate appears. UltronSigma: How is this possible? StrangeFate: Dont worry. I'll only be in here for a second. StrangeFate starts attacking the mind of Ultron Sigma as the progam tries to fight back. Eventually. Ultron Sigma catches the memory implant and holds his throught. Ultron Sigma: Enough of this. StrangeFate: Only for you. I was looking though your "Data" and I found something. Suddenly, the memory implnt vanishes. StrangeFate wakes up and flies and grabs Ultron Sigma. Ultron Sigma also returns to the physical plane. He sees fate charagin up a blast and uses the reality stone to fire a beam to disintegrate him. But it doesn't work. Ultron Sigma realizes that the reality stone is no longer in his possession. StrangeFate: Looking for this? StrangeFate Brings out the reality stone and uses it to amplife his blast. StrangeFate: You have brought death and destruction to this world. Now you shall meet your Fate! StrangeFate realeses the blast and the resulting energy starts disintegrating Ultron Sigma. Ultron Sigma: NO. No. You cant beat me I will win! Ultron Sigma uses the space stone to counteract him and the resulting blasts cuases visions to appear. Eventually Ultron Sigma explodes and the space stone is seen floating in midair. StrangeFate: You were nothing more than a false god. K.O. Post Match results Boomstick: God! For someone who was trying to save reality, he did a very good job of destroying it. Wiz: Ultron Sigma was more durable but Strange Fate was more prepared for this fight. Boomstick: He may have two of the infinity stones, but as we've seen. That doesn't make him unbeatble. Wiz: StrangeFate was clearly more powerful in terms of basic superiority, Ultron Omega had the power to destroy him but Ultron Omega could also be destroyed by StrangeFate, and much faster. Boomstick: And taking an average of both of ther speeds, StrangeFate is much faster. Wiz: StrangeFate was more prepared, faster and stronger than Ultron Sigma has ever been. Boomstick: And Ultron Sigma was met with a Strange twist of Fate. Wiz: You already made that pun once before. Boomstick: I know. This match was just confusing. I need to lie down Wiz: The winner, is Doctor StrangeFate. Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Season Finale Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Fusion vs Fusion Themed Death Battle Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles